


Uptight

by ShadowofaBlackRose



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically just these two winding each other up until they end up fucking, F/F, I'm hopeless at tags, enemies to lovers (kind of), power play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofaBlackRose/pseuds/ShadowofaBlackRose
Summary: Perhaps I enjoy watching you. How in Lilith’s name was Zelda supposed to respond to that? The audacity of it! First the woman takes it upon herself to wander around the Spellman household, unaccompanied, placing scrying spells in practically every room, and now this? The admission that at least one of those spells was placed simply for her own amusement? Damn her!





	1. Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts from the lovely pumpkin-soul on tumblr, with the first chapter based on the mirror prompt and the second on the witch's mark prompt. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this but it's been a while since I last wrote anything to completion so apologies if this isn't up to my usual standard. This is also my first attempt at writing for Madamspellman so bear with me while I get to grips with the characterisation: I may have to stumble through a few attempts before I really hit the nail on the head. 
> 
> Massive thank you to 40sGalAtHeart for her fabulous beta reading skills - hopefully between the two of us this turned out okay.

Zelda Spellman was no fool. She had sensed the new magical signatures the moment she arrived home to see Ms Wardwell descending the staircase as though she owned the place. _Looking for the powder room indeed_. It was insulting really, that the woman could possibly think Zelda would believe such a weak excuse. Of course, at the time there had been more pressing matters to attend to - namely her idiot sister and reckless nephew.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Zelda had taken the time to properly look into the matter. She swept each room thoroughly, pinpointing the exact location of each sign of foreign magic. It hadn’t taken long for her to discover a pattern. The mirrors. Each one had been tampered with, scrying spells placed on them to create a window between the Spellman household and, presumably, Ms Wardwell’s own.

Scrying spells weren’t complicated magic by any stretch of the imagination. Had she wanted, Zelda could have lifted the magic from her home and put up protective wards to prevent any further attempts at invading the family’s privacy; but there was a question pressing at the back of her mind. Why? Why would one of Sabrina’s teachers feel the need to keep watch on the family, and why would she be attempting to do so without the family’s knowledge? It was unsettling, but Zelda’s curiosity had got the better of her and she elected to leave the spells in place for the time being. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. After all, windows may be looked through in both directions, and Zelda had a feeling she should be keeping a close eye on this Ms Wardwell.

 

***

 

Time passed and nothing much happened concerning Ms Wardwell and her scrying spells. They did, however, allow Zelda quite the look into the home life of the woman. The mirrors in the Spellman house all seemed to be linked to a single mirror in Ms Wardwell’s - the sitting room. While this did place some restrictions on Zelda’s plan to learn more about Sabrina’s teacher, it was by no means going to stop her.

In the day or two that had passed Zelda had come to understand that Mary Wardwell was a practised witch, a fact that surprised her given that the woman was acting as babysitter to a bunch of mortal children on a daily basis. She had caught glimpses of spells and incantations that she hadn’t seen used in several decades, some nearing centuries. Mary seemed fond of using Poppets and it caused Zelda to grind her teeth on the one occasion that she had caught sight of one made up to look like Sabrina. Still, thus far the woman seemed harmless enough, and she was yet to realise the flaw in her scrying spells which comforted Zelda to some extent. Though Mary seemed to be skilled enough, she was still blissfully ignorant to the fact that she too was being watched. That is, until the third day of Zelda’s observations.

It was early evening when Zelda settled herself at her dressing table to watch the teacher. With the rest of the family settled in the sitting room she was certain she would have a short while before any of them decided to disturb her, which was a blessing given she was yet to mention the scrying spells to anyone else in the house. It wasn’t that she didn’t think her family deserved to know that they were being watched per se, more that she didn’t want to worry them when she was still figuring out if there were anything to worry about.

Activating the scrying spell, Zelda found herself peering into the sitting room where Mary was lounging in a rather revealing emerald robe, her feet thrown up on the coffee table in front of her and a copy of the satanic bible resting in her lap. The woman was idly flicking through the pages as Zelda watched, her face hidden in a mane of dark curls that were somehow both unruly and beautifully styled at the same time. Zelda wondered for a moment what it would feel like to run her fingers through those curls before quickly shaking herself out of such thoughts. _Where in Satan’s name did that come from?_

“Enjoying the view?” The voice snapped Zelda’s attention back to the task at hand, and as her vision re-focused on the room laid out in the mirror before her she found that Mary’s face was no longer hidden from view. Those eyes of ice were studying her carefully, an eyebrow arched gracefully as the other witch considered her. “My, my. Aren’t you the clever one? Finding my spells is one thing, but altering them for your own use… well, colour me impressed.”

Zelda’s features contorted to a scowl. She did not appreciate the condescending tone that was being directed at her, even less so given the smug look on Mary’s face.

“I’ll thank you not to speak to me as though I were an infant. What exactly did you expect would happen when your little surveillance system was found out?” Still those infuriating eyes bore into her own and Zelda found herself feeling warm all of a sudden.

Mary simply shrugged in response, apparently not thinking it necessary to verbally communicate that she hadn’t thought she would be found out at all. Instead she closed the satanic bible still resting in her lap and leaned over to place it on the coffee table by her feet. The shift in position was enough to allow Zelda rather more of a glimpse at the teacher than she had been expecting that evening. She mentally amended her initial categorising of the robe from revealing to practically indecent.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening Ms Spellman?” Mary asked eventually, cutting through yet another thought that had taken Zelda by surprise.

“I might ask you something similar about the presence of your magic in my home, Ms Wardwell.” As she spoke Zelda straightened up slightly, crossing her arms over her chest in what she hoped would come across as a sign of stern disapproval. From the way that Mary’s eyes wandered down to the neckline of her nightgown, however, it appeared the woman had taken the movement in rather the wrong way.

“What can I say, I like to keep tabs on my most interesting pupils.” Mary batted the question away as one would an annoying insect, but Zelda wasn’t willing to let the matter drop so easily.

“Some would call that above and beyond the call of duty,” she countered, “though, I am intrigued as to how your interest in my niece would lead to a scrying spell being placed in this room in particular - and opposite my bed no less.”

Despite the quick rebuttal, Mary’s cool exterior never faltered. A half shrug was sent Zelda’s way and an unsettling smile painted in sinful red spread itself across Mary Wardwell’s face.

“Perhaps I enjoy watching you.”

Zelda’s eyes widened and she hastily retrieved a scarf that she had abandoned at the foot of her bed earlier that day, quickly fixing it over the mirror. She had no way of knowing how well it would block the view given the flimsy material, but it would have to do for now. Her heart was racing and for the life of her she couldn’t decide if it had been prompted by excitement or fear. Perhaps a little of both.

 

***

 

A mortal book shop. Really, of all the places Hilda could have chosen to spend her days of course she would choose one place in which Zelda would never dream of being seen. What’s more, of course Hilda would manage to forget her house key at home on her very first day at the job, forcing Zelda to make her way into town in order to get it back to her.

With Hilda having taken the car into work that morning, Zelda found herself walking down the perpetually autumnal streets on the outskirts of Greendale, a chill in the air causing her to pull her fur coat more tightly around herself. Satan, she was tired. She hadn’t slept a wink after her little tête-à-tête with Ms Wardwell the night before, the cogs in her mind working tirelessly trying to process her reaction to the last thing the woman had said.

_Perhaps I enjoy watching you_. How in Lilith’s name was Zelda supposed to respond to that? The audacity of it! First the woman takes it upon herself to wander around the Spellman household, unaccompanied, placing scrying spells in practically every room, and now this? The admission that at least one of those spells was placed simply for her own amusement? _Damn her!_

“Well what a coincidence, just the woman I was hoping to run into.”

Every muscle in Zelda’s body tensed as the silky purr broke through her reverie. As her head snapped around she caught sight of the subject of her thoughts sauntering towards her, her heels clicking against the pavement with every step. Zelda was not prepared to deal with this right now. She was too tired, too irritated and frankly she didn’t trust herself not to stick the key that she was currently holding directly into Mary Wardwell’s eye should she hear another word slip from between those dangerous red lips of hers.

As she had walked Zelda had made good progress. She could already see Cerberus Books just across the street. If she could just… Before she could even finish her thought Zelda felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist and as she turned she found that Mary had already covered the distance between them and settled herself uncomfortably close at Zelda’s side.

“How wonderful to see you dear,” the brunette drawled, sliding her hand from Zelda’s wrist to wrap around her arm, forcing her to continue walking past the bookstore and further into town. “I do hope you’re well?”

“Shouldn’t you be playing mother to a bunch of mortal teenagers?” Zelda sneered, trying to pull her arm away with no success.

“Now, now Zelda. Where are your manners? I only wanted a quick word about our conversation last night. Then I will gladly return to your darling niece and her mortal friends.”

Zelda’s jaw had clenched at the informal address and she found herself actively restraining from grinding her teeth in annoyance. In the back of her mind she could hear Hilda’s voice berating her for not thinking of her blood pressure. Given the situation though, Zelda believed she was handling herself more than well. Mary still had two working eyes and that smile pulling at her lips that made Zelda want to slap her. So what if her blood pressure suffered a little for it?

“Nothing to say?” Mary was watching her closely as she asked the question. Zelda kept her eye-line front and centre, her features schooled into a mask of indifference despite the feeling of the other woman’s gaze boring into her and the scent of sulphur and something slightly sweeter drifting across the slightest space that separated them. “Well alright then, I’ll start. I wanted to apologise if what I said made you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” That made Zelda turn her attention back in Mary’s direction.

“Well, yes. It’s no secret that you are a very attractive woman. I meant no offence in suggesting as much when we last spoke. I simply forgot that you could be so…” Mary seemed to consider for a moment, leaning in to whisper her next word in Zelda’s ear, “uptight.”

“I am not uptight!” As she spoke, Zelda yanked her arm free of Mary’s grip and turned on the woman, her lips pressed into a thin line. “You presume to know me, Ms Wardwell, but watching me as I sleep and keeping tabs on my family is not the same as knowing us. I would thank you to keep your thoughts and judgements to yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I did actually have a purpose in coming here today."

Zelda turned on her heel without giving Mary the chance to say another word, but as she headed back towards Cerberus Books she could feel those blue eyes watching her every movement.

 

***

 

_Uptight! I’ll show her who’s uptight_. It had been hours since her encounter with Ms Wardwell in the middle of town but fury was still bubbling in the pit of Zelda’s stomach. She was a traditionalist, yes, and as the matriarch of the Spellman family she simply had to be stern on occasion, but uptight? Never.

If Mary had seen Zelda back in her day she would never dream of saying such a thing. Of the three Spellman siblings Zelda had been the wild one; the one who would throw parties in the woods when her parents thought she was asleep in her bed; the one who would sneak out of her dorm room at the academy after curfew to cavort with whichever witch or warlock had taken her fancy that particular day. Of course, age and responsibility had prompted Zelda to reign herself in and become the aunt that Sabrina needed. She gave up certain things that mattered to her in her youth - made sacrifices for the good of her family - but deep down Zelda knew she would always have that wild side, and she was going to prove it to that damn woman if it killed her.

After dinner was finished up that evening and the rest of the family had retreated to their beds for the night, Zelda slowly made her way up to the room that she shared with her sister. She knew Hilda was lost to the realm of sleep long before she reached the room, soft grunts and snores reaching her ears just halfway up the stairs despite the low lamp light that still shone through the crack under the door. _Good, then I won’t be disturbed_.

Once inside the room Zelda paused for a moment, eyeing the covered mirror on her dressing table. She slid the hem of her skirt up slightly, re-adjusting the straps of the garter belt that she had put on before dinner along with a rather expensive set of underwear and pair of silk stockings that she had acquired in Paris some years ago. Smoothing her skirt back into place, she stepped over to the mirror, glancing over at Hilda to ensure she was still fast asleep before pulling her scarf from the mirror’s surface and turning to lay it on the foot of her bed.

The magical shift in the room was almost instantaneous once the scarf had been removed from the mirror. Zelda could feel those increasingly familiar blue eyes watching her from the glassy surface. She didn’t turn around to acknowledge Mary, simply unbuttoning the three buttons on her blazer before slipping it off and tossing it to the side.

The room was silent, save for Hilda’s soft snoring, but as Zelda pulled her hair aside, revealing the curve of her neck, she was sure she heard Mary’s breath catch in her throat. With nimble fingers Zelda flicked the clasp of her necklace free and carefully set the piece of jewellery down on her bed.

Next to go was her silk blouse. Zelda knew for this one she would have to turn around, but as she did she was careful not to look in the direction of the mirror, her head angled to the side, no doubt allowing Mary quite the clear view of her profile. Zelda moved as slowly and gracefully as she could, sliding one button free, then another, then another. With each button that she undid a little more of her skin was placed on display, eventually joined by the deep blue lace of her bra. By the time the final button was finally undone and Zelda placed the shirt on the bed behind her she could clearly hear Mary breathing shakily, even over the cacophony of Hilda’s snoring.

Zelda wanted to smirk, knowing that Mary must have begun to understand by now how far from uptight she truly was. Not yet though. She wouldn’t acknowledge the other witch’s presence just yet. Instead she turned with her right side to the mirror and lifted her hands to the zip at the back of her skirt. Slowly she pulled the zip down before slipping her fingers below the waistline of the skirt and carefully guiding it down to the floor.

As she slid the material down, Zelda allowed her fingers to trail over her skin, past her buttocks, skimming over her witch’s mark which lay nestled at the juncture between her right buttock and her thigh. A low growl emanated from the direction of the mirror as Zelda bent down to retrieve her skirt from the floor, and as she straightened up she finally made eye contact with the woman in the mirror, a telling smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Enjoying the view?” Zelda asked, mimicking Mary’s own words from the night before, her voice low, barely masking her own amusement.

It was only when she felt Mary’s magic wash over her in the form of a summoning spell that Zelda’s smile faltered.


	2. Pleasure of Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no idea who you’re dealing with,” Mary purred, her left hand trailing down past Zelda’s hip until her fingers gently circled the patch of skin where she knew the other woman’s witch’s mark lay, “You are an undeniably powerful witch Zelda Spellman, but I could extinguish you in a heartbeat if I so wished.” As if to emphasise the point, the hand at Zelda’s throat gripped tightly and a groan slipped from the redhead’s lips before she could stop it. Mary’s grin widened and she lowered her mouth to nip at Zelda’s jaw with sharp teeth. “Lucky for you, I have other plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments that I received on the first chapter of this fic, it really means so much to me to know you all enjoyed it - hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! 
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta reader 40sGalAtHeart, without whom I would be an anxious mess over all of my gay musings.

Zelda felt nauseous as the new setting began to materialise around her - or was she materialising within a new setting? She would know the answer to that question had the summoning not taken her by surprise. The suddenness of it all was twisting her mind into some distorted state where she couldn’t think clearly. There was a familiar figure stood before her, watching her closely, and as a moment passed and the fog in her mind dissipated Zelda finally began to realise what was happening. 

She wasn’t quite sure what she had been expecting to achieve with her little show this evening. She had wanted to prove Mary wrong, of course, but somewhere in the back of her mind Zelda was beginning to wonder if this had been the goal all along. To hold Mary Wardwell under her power - to force the other woman to make the move that Zelda knew she had secretly been wanting to make since finding Sabrina’s teacher prowling around her house in that sinful leather contraption that was meant to pass as a coat. Really, who was she trying to convince that she didn’t find Mary maddeningly attractive? Infuriating, yes, but still… 

“This is not my bedroom,” Zelda stated as she made a show of surveying the room around her - the same sitting room in which she had been watching Mary the night before. 

“You are playing a dangerous game Zelda Spellman.” 

The voice in which Mary responded seemed sharper than Zelda had been expecting. Gone was the teasing of their previous encounters. The usually self satisfied smirk that seemed perpetually painted on the witch’s lips now replaced with a look that was somewhere between hunger and blood lust. It made Zelda shiver, and as Mary took a slow step forwards Zelda straightened her posture, trying to channel her usual calm; it was a hard task to achieve given her current state of undress and the woman who was beginning to advance on her at an alarming rate. 

Before Zelda could come up with a witty response she felt warm hands grasping at her waist and Mary pushed her back against a nearby wall, seemingly through with keeping any kind of distance between them. Her face was close, so close that Zelda could feel Mary’s breath curling and writhing against her own lips, so hot that she wondered if it were possible for breath to burn. 

“Who… who says I’m playing?” Mary’s lips cracked into a feral grin at the broken response and she began to trail the fingers of her right hand up over Zelda’s abdomen, past the deep blue lace of her bra and towards her throat.

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with,” Mary purred, her left hand trailing down past Zelda’s hip until her fingers gently circled the patch of skin where she knew the other woman’s witch’s mark lay, “You are an undeniably powerful witch Zelda Spellman, but I could extinguish you in a heartbeat if I so wished.” As if to emphasise the point, the hand at Zelda’s throat gripped tightly and a groan slipped from the redhead’s lips before she could stop it. Mary’s grin widened and she lowered her mouth to nip at Zelda’s jaw with sharp teeth. “Lucky for you, I have other plans.” 

Instantly, Zelda felt herself being turned so that her hands were pressed to the wall that had previously been behind her. She could feel Mary’s lips pressing searing kisses to the back of her neck, her shoulders, trailing down her spine. Instinctively, she leaned back into the touch, feeling the smirk that split across the other woman’s face as she did so. 

“Someone’s eager.” The teasing tone had returned to Mary’s voice. These mood swings of hers would have given Zelda whiplash if her mind hadn’t been otherwise occupied. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Zelda managed to choke out, but the intended bite in her words was somewhat lost as Mary dropped to her knees and her lips trailed down to Zelda’s witch’s mark. 

“I had no idea our Dark Lord had marked you so beautifully darling.” The words were purred between kisses and bites. “On such a private part of your body too. It’s like he was begging me to ravish you.” 

Zelda wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but she didn’t much care at that moment. She was so warm and every nerve in her body felt as though it were on fire, longing for Mary’s touch to sooth them. Her heart was racing and her mind was screaming for Mary to damn well get on with it before her desperation swallowed her whole. 

“Now, now dear, all in good time,” Mary murmured, as if sensing Zelda’s impatience. 

It seemed an age that they remained in that position, Mary’s attention entirely focused on a part of Zelda that seemed entirely unremarkable to her own mind. Though the brunette’s lips didn’t wander far from the mark, however, her hands did. Warm fingers trailed lightly over Zelda’s inner thighs, occasionally catching at the edge of her underwear before darting away. Zelda briefly considered allowing her own hand to trail between her thighs and get the job done herself if Mary was going to remain so unattentive, but something told her to do so wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying. Hence, by the time Mary finally pulled back, leaving one more kiss on her buttock, Zelda was dripping wet and practically squirming. 

“You look fit to burst,” Mary murmured, her hands now at Zelda’s hips, turning her so her back was pressed against the wall once more. 

“You’re insufferable,” Zelda hissed in response. 

“Is that any way to talk to someone who’s about to make you feel such ecstasy as you’ve never felt?” Zelda scoffed at that, but she didn’t miss the way Mary’s eyes flickered as though there were hellfire deep within her soul. Then her mind seemed to fall back into the fog she had been in upon first entering the room. 

One of Mary’s hands slid Zelda’s underwear aside, the other gripping her hip as she began licking and sucking her clit as though her life depended on it. Zelda groaned as she was finally permitted the friction she had been so desperately craving. Sweet Satan, the woman was good with her tongue; it curled and twisted against Zelda in ways that were practically inhuman, drawing soft moans and gasps from her that she seemed unable to control. 

How long had she been here? Zelda felt as though the world outside of Mary Wardwell’s sitting room could have crumbled and burned to ashes for all she cared, but she was also minutely aware that at some point her family would wake and find her missing. She could only imagine Hilda’s reaction should she appear back home ruffled and in nothing but her underwear, with no explanation as to where she had been and why her bed hadn’t been slept in. 

Once more seeming to sense what was happening in Zelda’s mind, Mary pressed a finger into her a little harder than was strictly necessary and curled it back, drawing another gasp and groan from the redheaded witch. Zelda could feel a tightness building within her, growing and pulling with every flick of Mary’s tongue and curl of Mary’s finger. Her legs were beginning to feel unreliable beneath her but Mary was showing no signs of letting up to allow her to change position. 

“Satan! Fuck!” The tightness was becoming a pressure and the pressure was threatening to engulf her. Mary doubled down her efforts and Zelda found herself panting like a bitch in heat. It was all too much and as her climax finally took hold her legs buckled, sending her falling onto Mary’s lap. 

Everything was quiet for a while. When Zelda finally managed to pull her mind from its haze and open her eyes she found herself still curled in Mary’s lap. Dark hair tickled her cheek as her head rested on the other woman’s shoulder and the sulphurous scent that was so distinctly Mary wrapped around her like some strangely comforting blanket. Mary’s fingers were idly toying with her witch’s mark again, though now it felt more tender than it had as Zelda had undressed before her mirror earlier in the evening. Shifting slightly in Mary’s lap, Zelda glanced down to where the mark lay. The skin was a deeper pink than usual, covered in lipstick marks and indentations where Mary’s teeth had eagerly marred the pale flesh. 

“What in Satan’s name is your fascination with my mark?” Zelda’s voice was softer than usual, still recovering from her post-coital haze. 

“I enjoy claiming the things he thinks are his.” Mary shrugged and pulled Zelda back to rest her head on her shoulder once more. “I was wrong about you. Men don’t deserve a witch like you Zelda Spellman, and despite his power the Dark Lord is only another man.” 


End file.
